Secrets
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: Things aren't always as they seem. Ciel's "friend" Alois invites him and his former boyfriend Sebastian to his house. Crappy summary, crappy title, but it's good. SebastianxCiel Yaoi.


Ok, so I forgot to mention this. No one is suppost to know that Sebastian and Ciel are dating.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, i'd shoot how ever was in charge of the animation for Kuroshitsuji 2.

Enjoy

...

"We're here." Sebastian says pulling his car into a rather large driveway, then putting it in Park.

"Yep." Ciel says, texting on his cell phone. Sebastian leans forward, eyes staring at Ciel's distracted face. When Ciel finishes he lifts his head with drowsy eyes. Sebastian quickly kisses Ciel's lips. Ciel's eyes quickly open in shock, he shoves Sebastian away, their lips part with a loud *Pop*."Why did you do that?" Ciel yells.

"Because I felt like it." Sebastian teases, smirking.

"Di-Did Alois see that?" Ciel pants looking around.

"Who's Alois?" Sebastian asks.

"The person you're gonna meet." Ciel says. "Short, blonde hair, teal eyes."

" I don't think so." Sebastian says shrugging his shoulders.

" Oh thank god!" Ciel sighs with relief.

"Why do you ask?" Sebastian asks.

"Oh," Ciel says, "No reason." Sebastian stares at him. "What." Ciel says in a snippy tone.

"You seemed like you cared."

"Well, I don't!" Ciel says.

"Hmm." Sebastian says in a half suspicious half teasing tone, "Is that so?"

"Yes!" Ciel snaps, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Sebastian says," But.."

"But what?" Ciel interrupts.

"If you're really ok with that kiss, it didn't affect you.." Sebastian leans forward. Lips inches away from Ciel's ear. "Then, how about we do it again."

"Are you crazy?" Ciel whispers.

"Yes." Sebastian chuckles, slowly starting to lick Ciel's ear lobes. Ciel moans. "Come on Ciel." Sebastian says, "One small kiss won't hurt."

"And what would happen if I didn't kiss you?" Ciel asks.

"Then." Sebastian says smirking, "I'll drag you out of this car, keep dragging you until we reach the door, and when I knock on it." his smirk gets wider, "I'll kiss you."

Ciel freezes, skin turning ice cold. "You wouldn't dare." Ciel says coldly, narrowing his eyes.

" Oh, I think we both know, I would." Sebastian says. Sebastian leans forward, his hand shoots out. Ciel flinches. "You do care." Sebastian teases.

"Shut up!" Ciel says reaching for their duffle bags, "Let's go." Ciel says tossing Sebastian's duffle bag at him. Sebastian smiles. They both exit the car, locking their doors behind them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sebastian asks as soon as they see the door.

"Positive." Ciel says, "Stay here." he orders, he walks over to the door, reaching for the spider door handle. Pounding it a few times. By the time Ciel reaches Sebastian the door slowly opens.

"Hello?" a boy around Ciel's age asks, popping his head out of the door. His eyes staring at Ciel. "Ciel!" the boy squeals, running to Ciel, "Oh Ciel darling!" he says joyfully, squeezing the life out of Ciel.

"Oh, hello... Alois" Ciel chokes. Sebastian keeps calm, or tries to keep calm at least. "Alois." Ciel says once Alois is done with his death hug. "This is my...friend. Sebastian." Sebastian smiles.

"Hello." he says politely, sticking out his right hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too." Alois says shaking Sebastian's hand. "Hey, you look familiar." Alois says, "Do you go to our school?" Sebastian nods.

"What grade are you in?" he asks.

"I'm a..." Sebastian says. He flips his perfectly straight raven black hair back into it's perfect place. " Senior." he says in a sexy tone. Ciel blushes.

' Dammit! ' he screamed in his mind.

"Cool." Alois says, "I'm a..." he imitates Sebastian. His blonde hair scattering in one direction. "Freshman." he says.

"Nice." Sebastian says.

"Let's go inside you two." Alois says. "Come on!" he says skipping into the house.

"Ciel... darling?" Sebastian says sounding like his heart is breaking, "You're cheating on me. And with that! You could do much better."

"I am not." Ciel protests.

"You know." Sebastian continues, "If your attracted to men in shorter shorts you could've said so. I'd be more than happy to wear booty shorts." he finishes with a smirk.

"I do not like booty shorts." Ciel protests, his face burning red.

"What ever." Sebastian says teasingly as they enter the house.

Mysterious shades of purples and blacks surround the living room."This place looks like a palace." Sebastian whispers.

"I agree." Ciel says.

"Sit anywhere you want." Alois says. Sebastian and Ciel take a seat on the couch. Sebastian rests his hand on Ciel's knee. Ciel blushes, and quickly slaps his hand away.

"My bad." Sebastian teases.

" So. Is anyone thirsty?" Alois asks. Sebastian and Ciel raise their hands.

"Ok," Alois says, "I have Coke and Pepsi. What do you want."

"Oh, um,Coke please." Ciel says.

"Sebastian?" Alois says.

"Pepsi." Sebastian says cooly.

"Brb." Alois says heading into the kitchen.

"Seriously Sebastian." Ciel says, "Why would you drink that crap."

"Because." Sebastian says smirking, "Coke gives you a stroke." he teases, "But Pepsi..."

"Don't you dare." Ciel interrupts, narrowing his eyes.

"...is..."

"Sebastian..." Ciel says in a dangerous tone.

" sexy." Sebastian finishes with a smirk.

"You said it!" Ciel hisses.

"But I had to." Sebastian says innocently.

"Uhhuh." Ciel says, "And I just had to slap you."

"Why are you getting so mad at me?" Sebastian asked, "I thought you loved it when I teased you."

"Shhh!" Ciel whispers, "Don't let Alois hear you."

"Oh get a room." Alois says returning from the kitchen. Ciel freezes. "Woh." Alois says, "Chill out Ciel darling." he says handing Ciel his can of Coke. "I was only kidding." Ciel sighs with relief. " Only because, my room is the only room we need." Alois teases in a seductive tone. Ciel's cheeks turn pale. Alois smiles as he hands Sebastian his can of Pepsi before he sits down on the chair across from Ciel. He giggles to himself as he opens his can of Pepsi and takes large swallows. Sebastian turns his head, staring at Ciel.

'Oh great.' Ciel thinks, 'Now what.'

'He's on the sexy side.' Sebastian mouths. Ciel coughs up the fizzing liquid as he shoots him a look that says, ' Shut up!... But how did you know?'

"Oh Ciel." Alois says concerned, "I'll get you a napkin. And maybe a game?" Ciel nods, giving him the look that says, 'Whatever. Just help, and hurry!' Alois runs towards the kitchen.

"I told you Coke gives you a stroke." he nearly sang.

"Just a coincidence." Ciel says catching his breath, "And it does not." Ciel says.

"Does to." Sebastian teases back, "It's scientifically proven."

"Whatever." Ciel says looking away. Sebastian smirks, taking another swig of his Pepsi.

"Ciel!" Alois says running back to the living room with a box in his hands. "Are you any better?" he asks.

"Much." Ciel says.

"Do you want to play a game?" Alois asks.

"Which one?" Ciel asks.

"Twister!" Alois says bouncing up and down. Ciel looks at the box.

"Nah." he says, "I'm not flexible."

"Really?" Alois asks disappointed. Ciel nods. "Oh." Alois says, "Because that's not what I saw last night." he says. Ciel stares at him. His body quickly froze, and shock filled his eyes. "Whoops." Alois says, "Did I blow our big secret?" he says teasingly followed by an evil smirk. Ciel's mouth drops open, skin turning pale. "Here." Alois says grabbing Ciel's wrist, "Let me make it up to you." he says in a semi sweet tone. Ciel squirms, trying to escape Alois's grasp as he's being pulled down to the blonde's lap. "Hold still." Alois whines as he starts biting Ciel's ear. Ciel's body trembles. His eyes staring at Sebastian's concerned face.

'Help...me' he mouths. Ciel moans, his eye lids close as the most sensitive part of his ear is sucked.

"You know you're not supposed to moan when a guest is around." Alois says dangerously, his hands grab Ciel's wrist and pushes them downward. Ciel's body shakes violently. "Naughty Ciel." Alois says, "It seems you have to be punished, now." Ciel's eyes quickly widen, fear and embarrassment race throughout his body.

' Sebastian! Help me!' he mouths.

"Alright, that's enough!" Sebastian says grabbing Ciel, pulling him into his arms.

"Se-Sebastian" Ciel pants, "You shouldn't have done that." he whispers.

"That's right." Alois says in fury, "You shouldn't have done that."

"And you shouldn't have done that!" Sebastian says in the same tone, "Ciel and I are guests. He is not a rag doll!"

"Alright." Alois says, standing up, "I have to put the game away anyway. Until next time. Ciel darling," he smirks, turning, and slowly walks away, moving his hips slowly. Once Alois starts moving footsteps begin to get louder from upstairs. A teen with brown hair and glasses comes down the stairs. Sebastian releases Ciel from his hug. The teen ignores them and heads straight towards the kitchen.

"Thanks." Ciel says.

"You're welcome. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." Sebastian says in a comforting tone. Ciel blushes. "This is what you get when you drink Pepsi." Sebastian says.

"What?" Ciel asks."This." Sebastian says pointing all over his body.

"What about it?" Ciel teen comes out of the kitchen ready to go back upstairs.

"Do you not find me sexy?" Sebastian asks. The teen stops, facing towards Sebastian and Ciel. His golden eyes widen. Ciel's entire face turns red and Sebastian moves around uncomfortably. The teen refuses to say a word, he cooly turns around and heads back upstairs. "That was uncomfortable." Sebastian say chuckling.

"Tell me about it." Ciel says smiling.

"What was uncomfortable Ciel darling?" Alois asks. Heading back to his seat.

"Nothing." Ciel and Sebastian say together. "You did something naughty didn't you." Alois says.

"No! It's not like that." Ciel says.

Alois smirks licking his lips. 'Oh great.' Ciel thinks, 'Now I have to talk our way out of this one.'

That Evening

"Your room's upstairs." Alois said, "Right across from mine." he smirks. Ciel nods his head, sighing a little bit, ignoring Alois's last comment. They head upstairs, their duffle bags hanging over their shoulders. Sebastian gives a seductive smile as they enter the room. A king size bed, mysterious blue and purple swirl pattern sheets, black walls, a nightstand, and a ceiling fan that whirls quickly over their heads. Sebastian heads towards the bed, leaving the duffle bags to Ciel.

"Dammit." Sebastian mutters sitting on the bed.

"What?" Ciel asks.

"It squeaks." Sebastian answers, annoyance streaking across his face.

"Are you serious." Ciel says.

"Very." Sebastian chuckles bouncing up and down on the bed. The squeaks get louder. Ciel chuckles.

"Why on earth would you think i'd give you that, now." he says walking towards Sebastian.

"Because i've been a good boy." Sebastian says seductively, pulling Ciel into his lap, his lips gently touching the boy's neck. The boy shudders under the touch.

"Oh please, you've been anything but that." Ciel teases, his hands sliding into Sebastian's hair.

"But I couldn't help myself." Sebastian says innocently, "Your looks made me do it." his hands rub Ciel's thighs. "You're just so damn irresistible." Ciel blushes, raising Sebastian's head so that their eyes meet.

"It's not my fault either." Ciel whispers. Sebastian smiles caressing Ciel's jaw. They lean in closer, their lips touch ever so slightly. "We shouldn't do this." Ciel says breaking their kiss.

"Oh, and why not." Sebastian says.

"Because, what if Alois..." Sebastian frowns at the word 'Alois ' and quickly pushes Ciel to the floor. Locking his tender body under Sebastian's strong knees. "Why are you doing this?" Ciel gasps trying to escape.

"Alois this, Alois that." Sebastian growls, "You're acting like he's your damn boyfriend." he bends forward, lips just inches from his ears. " I thought you were mine Ciel." Sebastian says.

"I still am." Ciel says trying to escape again.

"Prove it." Sebastian whispers.

"Gladly." Ciel purrs seductively. Sebastian smirks, his lips aggressively kissing Ciel's.

'Oh, get a room.' the voice of Alois taunting Ciel's mind.

'We are in a room. Dumb ass.' Ciel answers back.

'You forgot something.' alois's voice continues to taunt,'Your room is in under my roof...you're busted. Dumb ass. '

'No.' Ciel's mind says.

'Yes.' Alois says, 'And once I get the word out you're gonna be my dad's favorite little star.'

'No!' Ciel repeats.

'It gets better.' Alois says, 'My dad will write about you for weeks. You're name will a laughingstock to society.' The voice cuts off. Ciel notices that Sebastian's been sucking the bottom of his lip. Ciel parts his lips and his lovers tongue slides in, easily winning dominance. Ciel moans, the voice returns. ' I can hear you moan. You must be really enjoying yourself.' Ciel closes his eyes. The image of Alois pops into his mind. His hair parted on a single side, and smirking...dangerously. 'Just as I expect from your kind.'

'My kind.' Ciel repeats disgusted.

'Yes,' Alois says, 'the gay, the whore, the...'

'No! No! No!' Ciel screams. Shaking his head dangerously.

'Oh wow, I didn't even have to say the third one. Is it because you know what it is, and you're to afraid to admit it?'

'No...' Ciel mumbles.

'I think so.' Alois says dangerously. 'No!' Ciel repeats louder. Alois licks his lips, 'Slut.' he hisses, his word filling Ciel's mind with venomous poison.

Ciel's eyes shoot open, his heart rate increases, his breathing turning into short pants. Ciel takes a look around, he's lying on the edge of the bed, he sees that he and Sebastian are both undressed, and Sebastian's body is towering over Ciel's preparing himself. "Oh, excited are we?" he teases brushing his member against Ciel's hole.

" Ah." Ciel moans, tears starting to form in his eyes, but barely noticeable.

"Don't worry my kitten." Sebastian coos, "You're going to feel better, soon."

'I doubt that.' Ciel thinks.

Ciel flinches as Sebastian's length slowly drives inside him. 'Oh god!' he thinks his eyes close. A new image appears. Alois is staring at him, his cold teal eyes piercing every inch of his body.

'Ciel, Phantomhive.' he says coldly, 'You are a disgrace.' he spits, 'You put your family's name to shame. You're a slut.'

'I am not!' he protests in his mind, but in reality he's slowly starting to whimper. Sebastian's length hasn't even gone half way in.

'You're a slut Ciel.' Alois repeats.

'Leave me alone!' Ciel screams.

'Slut, slut, slut.' Alois chants.

'Stop it!' Ciel screams, tears forming in his eyes.

'Come on, admit it.'

'...'

'Slut, slut, slut.' Alois chants again.

'Leave me alone! I said...' 'Stop!" (AN: ' " is a combination between saying and thinking) Ciel says.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asks.

"I... I just can't do it tonight." Ciel whimpers, his eyes slowly open.

"What's the matter." Sebastian repeats.

Ciel sighs. "There's something I have to tell you..."

"Oh my god you're pregnant." Sebastian interrupts.

"Shut up and listen to me!" Ciel snaps.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Sebastian says extracting his member.

"Alright Sebastian, there's something that I wanted to say for a long time."

"Ok." Sebastian says sitting down next to the boy, staring into his eyes.

"It's Alois...he's" Ciel sighs before he continues,"he's taunting me."

"Taunting you?" Sebastian repeats, "How?" he asks.

"Well, Alois's father is a famous journalist from a very successful news paper. He makes his living off of writing rumor filled articles. He gets the ideas from Alois, so everyone fears him around school. He chooses different people every week to be his helpless victim for the weeks paper. And this week... he chose me as his next victim." tears start to form in Ciel's eyes.

"Is there anything I can do to make him stop?" Sebastian asks in a comforting tone.

"No." Ciel sobs.

"So, wait, what does that have to do with us?"

"He know's we're dating." Ciel's voice almost screaming. "He's know's what we're doing! He knows Sebastian!" his voice turns into a whimper, "He knows!" tears pour down his face like a running faucet.

"Ssshhhh."Sebastian whispers holding the boy closely in arms. "It's going to be alright Ciel." he whispers.

"But, the entire community's gonna know about us." Ciel whispers, "We're going to be made fun of, we're gonna be laughing stocks. We'll never be the same." tears drop onto Sebastian's pale chest.

"So what?" Sebastian says. Ciel opens his mouth trying to answer, but Sebastian leans forward. His lips kissing Ciel's passionately. "You know that what ever happens I'll still be beside you." he moves so that his lips are inches from Ciel's ear. "Our connection is so strong." he whispers, "It'll shatter every word of whoever tries to tear us apart...Ciel?" he says.

"Yes Sebastian?" Ciel says back.

"I love you." he whispers. Ciel snickers.

"What was that for?" Sebastian asks after

Ciel's done laughing.

" You just had to ruin the moment; didn't you?" Ciel teases.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asks dumbfounded. Ciel laughs again, leaning forward, his lips inches from Sebastian's ear.

"You didn't need to say 'I love you.' " he whispers.

"But I wanted to." Sebastian whispers back. Ciel moves down Sebastian's face, slowly. Gently touching him with his soft, pink, lips. Tickling his pale, ivory, skin. He comes to a halt once Sebastian's lips contact with his.

"You didn't need to say 'I love you'." he repeats.

"Then let me rephrase that." Sebastian says.

"I'm sorry." Ciel says sincerely, giving Sebastian a quick kiss, "But you lost the moment." he smirks, "And once something is truly lost. One can never get it back again."

"There is one thing." Sebastian says.

"Oh really?" Ciel says sarcastically.

Sebastian smirks, grabbing Ciel's limp member giving it hard pumps. Ciel hisses at the sudden change. "Really." he says seductively, licking the boys' ear. Ciel moans seductively, calling out Sebastian's name over and over, begging for more. Sebastian smirks, slowly moving his body lower, licking everything his tongue can reach. Ciel moans loader, his face turning bright red. Sebastian chuckles seductively, licking the pre-cum off Ciel's member. Ciel's face turns red. Lust building inside him, Ciel thrusts his hips forward. He gasps as Sebastian's hot mouth engulfs his whole member, sucking harshly. Ciel's hands wrapped inside Sebastian's hair. Pushing his head down as much as he could.

"Right...there...aaaahhhh." Ciel moans. Sebastian hums. Sending vibrations throughout Ciel's body. 'Oh god!' he cries. Ciel's body covered in sweat, his eyes are tightly shut, close to his release. Ciel was just a few seconds away when he hears a knock on the door.

"Ciel?" Alois asked.

'Oh shit.' Ciel thought pulling himself away from the growling Sebastian.

"Ciel darling, I need to talk to you. Could you please come out?"

'Oh shit.' Ciel thought again, ' Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' he kept thinking while racing to the duffle bags as quietly as he could. He quickly unzipped them, taking out T-shirts and pants for both of them. "Here." Ciel whispered tossing Sebastian his clothes. "Put them on." he orders quickly putting on his pants. Ciel walks to the door as soon as Sebastian puts on his pants. Slowly opening the door. "Yes?" Ciel says.

"Claude and I finished the last sodas downstairs." he says, "So we have to get more. Would it be ok if we left you two here for about..30 minutes?" he asks.

"I don't have a problem with that." Sebastian answers reaching for his black T-shirt.

"You guys won't be to bored. Will you?" Alois asks.

"Oh, I'm sure there's something we could do." Ciel says. Sebastian puts on his shirt, hiding his seductive smirk.

"Alright then!" Alois says, "See you in a half hour." he blows Ciel a kiss, "Don't miss me to much Ciel darling." he teases closing the door, heading out the door.

"Won't be to difficult." Ciel mumbles as he hears claude's car drive off.

He leans his forehead on the door, smiling. Arms wrapping around his hips. Embracing the small figure. "Isn't this lovely my kitten?" Sebastian purrs, "A whole half hour all to ourselves."

"I know." Ciel says, "But whatever shall we do?" he teases.

"I've got an idea." Sebastian says seductively, pulling Ciel's body closer to his. Ciel purrs, resting his head on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian smirks, sliding his hand inside Ciel's shirt, slowly going upwards, coming to a halt once he can feel Ciel's hardening nipple, giving it a hard pinch. Ciel yelps, brushing his lips along the lower part of Sebastian's neck gently nipping the tender skin. "Aah, feisty are we?" Sebastian teases quickly pulling off Ciel's T-shirt. Ciel nods, kissing every inch he can reach. Sebastian's smirk gets wider as he shoves Ciel's body to the door. Placing his hands on Ciel's shoulders. Kissing his lips aggressively. Ciel moans in the kiss, parting his lips slightly. Sebastian sticks his tongue out. Exploring every inch of the younger boys' mouth. Ciel's moan becomes louder, his tongue fighting for dominance. Sebastian smirks, picking Ciel up bridal style, carrying him to the bed, not breaking their kiss. They stop kissing when Sebastian lowers Ciel on the bed, sitting down next to him. There comes a loud squeak. "Shit!" Sebastian mutters, "I forgot it squeaks."

"It's ok." Ciel says stoking sebastian's cheek, "We're the only people in this entire house. And, I don't mind if it squeaks."

"Well I do." Sebastian says raising up.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asks.

"You'll see." Sebastian answers. Sebastian picks Ciel up. Making him stand on his feet.

"What are you doing?" he repeats. Sebastian doesn't answer. Instead he picks up as many pillows as he could and makes a pile out in the middle of the floor. Once all the pillows have been made into a pile he takes the blanket and yanks it off the bed. He neatly folds it and puts it next to the pillows. "When will you be done?" Ciel asks. Sebastian smirks, walking towards Ciel. He gives Ciel a quick passionate kiss on the lips.

"Very soon my kitten, very soon." Sebastian says. He smiles, heading back to his two piles. He takes out two pillows and makes a third pile. He takes the remaining pillows and lays them down horizontally, covering them with the blanket. When he adds the final pillows he takes a seat. "Ciel." Sebastian purrs. Ciel comes automatically, sitting in Sebastian's lap once he reaches him. "I fixed the problem." Sebastian whispers, "But it seems I have found another problem." he says. He thrusts his hips slowly, onto Ciel.

" I got it." Ciel says, removing Sebastian's clothing as well as his own. Ciel smirks, laying Sebastian down on the squeak-less bed.

He walks over to the nightstand, grabbing the tube of lube and slowly walking back, teasing Sebastian. He squirts some into his hand and begins applying it all over Sebastian's member. Giving it hard tugs. Once he's done with that he climbs up Sebastian. Alining Sebastian's member to his hole. He begins to descend downward. Squeezing Sebastian's wrists. "How should we do this?" Ciel asks.

"You decide." Sebastian says. Ciel smirks, starting to move at a pace that was comfortable for he and Sebastian.

"Aahhhhh." Ciel moans, moving his hips more, going farther and farther than the last. "AHHHHH!" Ciel moans in pure ecstasy. Sebastian begins to thrust his hips. "Mmmmm. Oohhhhh!" Ciel moans. "Oh more!" he demands. Sebastian sits up. Laying Ciel on his side, thrusting harder. "Oh yes! Ah yes! Ahhhh!" Ciel moans.

"Oh yeah." Sebastian moans, thrusting faster, "Oh yes Ciel; oh yes! Aaahhhhh!" Ciel's breath turns into short pants, his body flushed, and covered in sweat.

"Aahhhnnn!" Ciel moans, flipping himself up on his back. "Sebastian!" Ciel yells as Sebastian takes Ciel's hard member pumping it in time with his thrusts. Ciel's eyes close, he clings to Sebastian's neck, fingers coiling around his hair.

"Ohhh. So good." Sebastian moans. Ciel's eyes shut tighter, pleasure overriding his body. He feels a tingling sensation in his abdomen.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screams at the top of his lungs as he came. Landing in Sebastian's hand, as well as both of their stomachs. Sebastian gives a few more more hard thrust before he too cums. Filling Ciel to the brim with the sticky substance.

He pulls himself out, and the rooms quickly fills up with their pants for air. Sebastian slowly rises, making his way towards his duffle bag. He opens it up, taking out his bottle of cologne. Spraying it everywhere. The room is filled with spices. Ciel smiles, not opening his eyes. He begins to hear a ruffling sound and he slowly opens his eyes. He sees that he's already in his night clothes, and Sebastian begins to put his on when he hears the garage door opening. "What are you doing?" Ciel asks Sebastian as he sees him reaching for the door knob.

"I'm just gonna have a talk with Alois, that's all." Sebastian says opening the door and walking down the stairs.

Ciel smiles, he closes his eyes, the image of Alois returns, they're both standing in front of each other, face to face. 'Alois.' Ciel says, 'You may be the dictator of this community, you may have everyone trembling under your shadow. Everyone, except for me.'

'What are you saying Phantomhive?' Alois asks dangerously.

'I'm saying. You don't fear me.' Ciel says, 'You can't scare me. I'm not afraid of you anymore. You no longer own me. I'm no longer your piece to move. You no longer have control over me. You no longer torment me. I don't need you anymore. I have Sebastian now, and he'll protect me from harm and filth like you!' his imaginary image of himself slaps Alios across the face, leaving a large mark across his face.

'You can't get rid of me that quickly Phantomhive.' Alois warns, 'Mark my words. .!' his image vanishes, and Ciel opens his eyes. The bed has been made, the room has been cleared, and the duffle bags have been packed, and there Sebastian waits. Duffle bags around his shoulders, waiting by the door. Ciel rises, walking to Sebastian, getting a long, passionate kiss that awaited him.

"Come on Ciel." Sebastian says breaking their kiss, "Lets go home."

...

Well, there you go. Review! I wanna know what you guys think of it. K?


End file.
